


Ringing in the New Year

by nervousbeanie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrators, like that's pretty much just it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbeanie/pseuds/nervousbeanie
Summary: This was not how Eva expected to be ringing in the new year, but she's definitely not complaining.





	Ringing in the New Year

_ 3 ,2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _

It’s entirely unexpected for Eva when Noora’s lips land on hers. It’s not at all a surprise to her when she responds immediately. Her lips mold themselves to Noora’s, revelling in their softness. It’s not the first time Eva kisses a girl. It’s not the first time Eva kisses a friend. It’s not the first or the second or the third time that Eva kisses a girl who  _ is _ a friend. There’s something different about this kiss though. There’s a swooping in her stomach that surprises Eva. It’s like a firecracker has been set off inside of her that sends tingles through her veins. The sensation takes her by surprise and makes her pull back. 

Noora lets out a soft sigh when their lips part and Eva lets her eyes meet Noora’s. She looks a bit flustered and embarrassed and worried and it’s absolutely endearing. Noora opens her mouth in an attempt to speak but before she can Eva’s hands have found her slender hips and pulled her close. Their mouths find each other again. Noora’s hands come up to Eva’s face, her thumbs stroking softly along her neck as the rest of her fingers tangle in Eva’s hair. Eva pulls Noora even closer, their bodies now flush together and she lets one of her hands wander over to Noora’s lower back and caress it gently. 

Noora experimentally lets her tongue drag along Eva’s lips, a small moan escaping her at the taste of Eva’s lipgloss. Eva’s getting sick of the teasing and slips her tongue into Noora’s mouth. She tastes amazing and Eva totally loses herself in the sensation. Their hands wander and their tongues dance along each other. Eva starts wondering if she’s dreaming but she’s not quite sure her subconscious could cook up this fantasy. Because it’s a million times better than all the times she has imagined kissing Noora before. 

They break apart after a while and Eva wants to speak, but she notices they have assembled quite an audience. There’s a whole bunch of boys staring at them gleefully. 

“Go back to kissing!” One of them shouts. 

Eva turns her gaze to Noora and sees she is throwing the guy a murderous look. It’s pretty hot.  _ Fuck. _

“Let’s go,” Eva whispers to her and Noora nods. 

They grab their stuff and their coats and head out of whoevers house this even is. Some dude stupid enough to throw a New Year’s Eve party and curse himself with one hell of a cleanup to start of the new year in misery. They start walking off randomly, both of them seem to be afraid to speak. Eva sees small remainders of Noora’s lipstick smudged around her mouth. Almost all of the red has disappeared. She imagines her lips look equally smudged and it maybe it shouldn’t but the thought turns her on. 

She lets her eyes wander up to Noora’s, who avert her gaze for a second before looking back at Eva. Eva sees Noora’s eyes flit between her eyes and her lips. Eva bites her lips softly and a blush spreads across Noora’s cheeks. Eva loves the fact that she can make Noora this flustered and just want to grab her face so she can feel the warmth pooled beneath Noora’s skin. So that’s exactly what she does. Next thing Eva knows she’s cupped Noora’s face and is slowly dragging her thumbs over the blush on Noora’s cheek as her mouth finds Noora’s again and they both stumble a little because Eva attacked Noora while they were both walking and it’s short but intense. The kiss confirms something for both of them though. Eva holds onto Noora’s face when they pull apart, letting her warm breath chase away the coldness of the air around them. 

“That’s so much better than I’ve imagined.” Noora whispers softly. 

“You’ve thought about kissing me?” 

“All the time.” Noora confesses. 

“Me too.” Eva replies and presses a soft peck to Noora’s lips.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Her tone almost sounds pleading. 

“Yes.” Noora replies breathlessly. 

They start walking along again and their hands soon finds each other, their fingers tangling together. Excitement and anxiety war inside Eva setting every nerve in her body on fire. And it takes forever and no time at all until she’s opening her front door and letting Noora go in ahead of her. 

“Huh,” Noora says. “I think this is the first time I’ve come in through your front door.” 

The joke breaks the tension that’s been building and Eva launches herself at Noora’s lips again. Noora responds eagerly. When Eva takes of her coat and lets it drop to the floor Noora pushes her away. She seems at war with herself for a second and she seems to be irritated at her own behaviour but she picks Eva’s coat up off the floor and hangs it up. Eva assumes she should be annoyed but she’s look at Noora fondly while she takes of her own coat and hangs it next to Eva’s. 

She turns back to Eva with a sheepish look on her face. Eva just lets a wide smile spread across her face. It’s so fucking endearing. Eva takes off her shoes and places them on the shoe rack nicely and Noora follows her example. They turn to look at each other again. Eva closes the distance to Noora and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. One quick peck. Two. They’re stumbling towards Eva’s room not kissing, but also not letting their hands leave each other and they’re drinking in each others lovestruck expressions hungrily. 

When they’re in Eva’s room their lips find each other again. Eva expects it to be hungry and hot. When boys get to this stage they start getting impatient to get to the main event. But it’s soft. Noora’s lips are carefully pressing soft slow kissed to Eva’s. It’s making her heart race and her skin flush and turning her on just as much as any hungry heavy-on-tongue kiss ever has. 

Noora’s tongue eventually dips into her mouth and swirls around Eva’s own. The intensity builds and Eva is grabbing onto Noora’s shoulders to pull her closer. Noora’s hands are on Eva’s hips and they’re walking towards the bed. Noora unexpectedly pushes Eva down onto the bed and Eva’s grip on Noora’s shoulders is tight enough to send Noora tumbling down and landing right on top of Eva. 

Noora looks embarrassed and Eva can’t help but burst out into laughter. After a moment Noora starts laughing too and Eva is just staring at her in amazement, the laughter lights up Noora’s entire face and it does funny things to Eva’s stomach. 

Noora moves off of her and sidles up the bed laying down on her side. Eva moves to lay beside her. This is familiar. They’ve laid down beside each other on Eva’s bed before. It’s different now though because Noora is staring at Eva intently and Eva is allowed to stare at Noora without shame. 

“I’m sorry,” Noora says. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“What? A girl?” Eva asks.

“Yes.” Noora averts her gaze, she looks extremely embarrassed in this moment.

“I haven’t either, you know.” Eva tells her.

“No?” Noora looks surprised. 

“Why wouldn’t I have told you? You already know I like girls too.” 

“I just –” Noora pauses. “Letting myself want this is new too.”  

Eva lets her hand come up to Noora’s face again and strokes her cheek softly. 

“We’ll just see what works and we can stop anytime.” 

Noora nods and bites her lip. It’s extremely enticing so Eva leans in to capture Noora’s lips with her own again. 

Eva intends to go slow she really does but the fact that she’s got Noora in her bed and is actually allowed to touch her kind of makes all reason go out the window. In a matter of seconds she’s licking across Noora’s lips demanding entrance and pulling Noora on top of her and her hands are sliding Noora shirt up slightly and Eva lets her fingers stroke the soft skin of Noora’s hips. 

Eva loves this. She loves the weight of a body on top of her. Noora is letting most of her weight rest on Eva but she doesn’t care. Their legs are tangled together, Eva’s hands are running up the small of Noora’s back and Noora’s tongue is exploring her mouth and it’s heavenly. Noora lets their lips part. She untangles their legs and lets her knees rest on either side of Eva’s hips. She runs a hand through her hair and Eva’s breath hitches at the sight. 

Noora leans down and connect their lips again. Her hand is running along Eva’s thigh, over her tights. Eva loves the sensation but Noora looks quite annoyed. 

“Can I take these off?” 

Eva nods and Noora hikes up Eva’s dress slightly, slides her hands underneath and pulls at the hem to start rolling down the tights. Noora crawls down the bed, dragging the tights all the way down, her fingers ghosting along Eva’s legs. She pulls the tights off Eva’s feet and then catches Eva’s gaze. She looks unsure again so Eva beckons her closer. Grabbing Noora’s shirt when she’s near enough and locking their lips together again. 

She grabs Noora’s hand again and guides it to her now naked thigh. Noora starts stroking it gently and it makes a small grunt escape Eva’s throat. Eva slips her hand underneath Noora’s shirt and palms her breast, her thumb stroking soft circles around Noora’s nipple. Noora moans into Eva’s mouth and Eva uses her other hand to grab onto Noora’s hip and pull her closer to her. Noora starts kissing and sucking down Eva’s neck while simultaneously grinding her hips down onto Eva’s and Eva lets out a moan. She pushes Noora back a little and stares at her.

“What do you want?” Eva asks her breathlessly. 

“Huh?” Noora looks confused. “What do you mean.” 

“I mean where do I kiss you, how do I touch you.  _ What do you like. _ I want to make this good for you.” 

“Oh. I don’t know?” A blush rises to Noora’s cheeks and she looks very embarrassed.

“Like what gets you off?” 

Noora is resolutely refusing to meet Eva’s gaze now. She moves away and sits down on her heels. 

“Noora?” Eva asks worriedly. 

Noora shrugs a little weirdly and stares at the ceiling. 

“God, William is such a dick.  _ He didn’t even try to make you come?”  _

“He made me come…” Noora says in a small voice. “Like once or twice.” She adds so low Eva almost misses it.

“What an asshole. Okay, how do you get yourself of then.” 

“I”m not really good at that, it like takes forever and –” Noora breaks off when she lowers her gaze and sees Eva’s disbelieving stare. 

“What?” Noora asks. “How do you do it?” 

“Depends.” Eva says. 

Noora bites her lip and looks pensive. “Show me?” 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“Okay,” Eva says. “But I need you to help me get worked up a little more.” 

Noora nods. 

“Unzip me?” Eva asks. 

“Ok.” Noora moves off, allowing eva to sit up on her knees and turn her back to Noora. 

Noora pulls Eva’s zipper down slowly. Eva can hear her sigh and then she feels Noora press a few kisses to the exposed skin on her shoulder blades. Eva gasps out a breath. Before she can ask Noora has grabbed the hem of her dress and starts pulling it and over her head. She tosses it aside and gets closer to Eva. She lets her hand settle on Eva’s exposed stomach and starts rubbing small circles there. Eva leans into Noora and tilts her head back. Noora starts placing kisses on the exposed skin and her hands wander up and land on Eva’s breasts. She starts massaging them gently and Eva lets out a small moan. 

Eva pushes Noora away and turns around. 

“This would go better if you were wearing less clothes too.” 

Eva moves closer to kiss Noora again while her hands move to undo the buttons of Noora’s shirt. There’s way too many buttons on it but Eva gets them all undone eventually and pushes the shirt down Noora’s arms. Then she pushes Noora onto the bed and settles on top of her. She takes a second to take Noora in and lets her hands wander over the newly exposed skin. She moves to kiss Noora’s neck and slowly kisses down her torso. When she reaches her stomach her hands undo the button on Noora’s pants and Noora lifts her hips so Eva can pull them down.

When she has them off she crawls back on top of Noora and kisses her again. They both get lost in the kissing while their hands wander to explore all the now exposed skin and Noora makes every inch of Eva’s skin she touches tingle. Eva unsnaps her bra and breaks the kiss so she can take it off properly and Noora seems temporarily mesmerized by the look of her. Then she pulls Eva down to kiss her again and her hands move to massage Eva’s now naked breasts again, her fingers pinching Eva’s nipples softly. Eva moans into Noora’s mouth. Her skin is flushed and she’s definitely turned on now. She pulls back and tries to catch her breath. 

“Can I watch you now?” Noora whispers.

“Yeah.” Eva replies breathlessly. 

Noora moves to sit at the back of the bed, looking at Eva expectantly. Eva feels a bit apprehensive about being watched but it’s also a massive turn on. 

Eva lets her hands move down her side and pushes down her panties before kicking them off. She then lies down on the bed, her head resting against her pillow. She moves one hand to gently caress her breasts while the other moves down to rub lightly over her folds, providing some much needed relief but not touching her clit directly yet. Eva’s gaze is stuck on Noora’s, who is watching Eva with fascination. 

Eva moves her hand to her other breasts, applying a little more pressure to it. She moves her hand below and carefully slips on finger inside herself. She carefully moves it around, rubbing at the soft spot inside herself. Her eyes are on Noora, who is watching Eva’s movements carefully and biting at her lower lip. Eva can’t help but let out a soft moan. Noora groans at the sound. 

Eva slips her finger back out and moves it to rub at her clit. Just light pressure and small circles and Eva keeps letting out small moans when a particular movement sends a twinge of excitement through her body. Eva’s breath is now coming in short pants, she has quickly worked herself up into quite a frenzy and she’s getting desperate for release. 

“I usually – get some help.” She pants out. She stops her ministrations and reaches for a small box under her bed and pulls out her tiny clit vibrator. Eva turns it on and is about to bring it to her clit when Noora interrupts her. 

“Can I?” 

Eva is momentarily stunned. She feels even more turned out at the suggestion. “Fuck, yes.” 

Noora takes the vibrator from Eva’s hand and pushes Eva down on the bed again. She’s hovering over her. Noora bends down to kiss Eva again, slowly and languidly. Then she moves back and brings the vibrator in her hand to Eva’s clit. She’s careful with the pressure at first, just moving it lightly. Eva lets out a strangled moan of frustration and start rutting up her hips to get more friction going. 

Eva feels Noora’s free hand palm breast and squeeze it lightly. Noora moves the vibrator around Eva’s clit in small circles, varying the pressure she applies and it has Eva squirming beneath her in what feels like mere seconds. She can feel her orgasms build quickly. She tries to keep her eyes on Noora as long as she can but when she gets to close her eyes fall shut and her head falls back. Eva lets out a series of short pants and moan as she feels herself reaching her climax. It only takes a moment more before she’s shattering apart under Noora’s ministrations, her legs shaking. Noora’s still moving the vibrator over her clit and Eva starts whimpering at the overstimulation. She pushes Noora’s hand away and tries to catch her breath as she comes down from her high. 

Noora lets herself fall down next to Eva and seems to consider getting herself off with the vibrator as well. 

“Don’t.” Eva pants. “I wanna go down on you.” 

Noora’s face turns completely red. “Ok.” She mumbles. 

Eva rolls on top of Noora and kisses her again. Eva only lets herself get lost in the taste of Noora’s lips for a second before she starts making her way down. First she peppers soft kisses along Noora’s and the down towards her collarbone. When Eva reaches Noora’s breasts, Noora arches her back so Eva can unhook her bra. It gets discarded quickly and Eva’s mouth finds her way to Noora’s breast, sucking softly at the nipple. It makes Noora throw her head back and moan. Eva gives Noora’s other breasts the same treatment. Then she’s kissing slowly down Noora’s stomach. 

When she reaches Noora’s hips she glances up quickly for confirmation and Noora gives a small nod. Eva starts pulling down Noora’s panties, kissing down along her right leg as she does so. When she’s taken them off she kisses back up along the left leg, slower than she went on the way down. It’s making Noora squirm impatiently. 

Eva starts out tentatively running her tongue along Noora’s folds, it makes Noora moan softly. Spurned on Eva explores more with her mouth, tasting Noora on her tongue. Noora gasps when Eva dips her tongue inside Noora. Eva is really getting into it now. She moves her tongue around trying to memorize what touches makes Noora gasp and moan. She keeps at it until Noora is whimpering in desperation. 

Eva finally moves her attention to Noora’s clit. At first she flicks her tongue over it lights, which makes Noora grunt. She keeps at it licking along with the flat of her tongue or lightly touching it with the tip. Noora starts letting out an incoherent stream of broken moans interspaced with whispers of Eva’s name. Eva decides to push two fingers inside Noora gently, slowly working them in and out while she starts sucking at Noora’s clit. It doesn’t take long for Noora’s orgasm to start building. Eva keeps up her ministrations until Noora comes screaming out Eva’s name. Noora’s legs twitch together involuntarily, squeezing against Eva. 

Eva let’s Noora come down from her high gently, removing her fingers and with a few very soft touches of her tongue to Noora’s clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Then she moves back up to lie down next to Noora. Noora is still gasping, trying to catch her breath. Eva just stares at her, amazed she just made her come. Noora looks totally blissed out and Eva feels a little proud. She’s definitely having sex with girls again. Preferably with Noora. After a while Noora seems to recover and she opens her mouth to speak.

“Eva?”

“Hmm? Yeah?” Eva’s a bit lost for words still staring at Noora in wonder. 

“I’m so fucking gay.” 


End file.
